


Ds Come In Pairs

by Syluk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syluk/pseuds/Syluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law is a descendant of the cursed D bloodline. Each D holds a power, but using it comes with a price. Law can heal any patient, but to do so he needs to absorb the life-force from another person thus killing him. He never thought that his next chosen victim, a straw hatted teen with too much energy to spare, will throw his whole world off its axis. (Modern AU LawLu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She slightly trembled under his tattooed fingers as they tenderly brushed against her skin, across her neck, up her face and gripped her hair, with just enough force to make her body tingle with anticipation.

"Will it hurt?" She breathed out.

A seductive smile slipped on his lips. He leaned closer to her, his hair faintly touching her nose, letting her inhale his smell, and whispered in her ear, "Not at all."

She wanted to say more, but he licked her ear, stealing her words. He pinned her body even harder against the wall, and pressed his lips against hers. A light kiss at first; then he added some force and sucked stronger, and stronger, and stronger…

Until nothing was left.

Trafalgar Law felt the young woman's body slumping, and he stepped back, letting it fall to the ground. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, glancing over the remote alley he managed to lure his victim in. It was empty.

Good.

His hunger was sated, and Law felt energy surging in his body. He was ready for today's patient.

Law put his spotted, soft hat back on his head, hunched into his warm, black coat and quickly walked away. It was such a cold winter day, and he had a lot of work to do. He wasn't known as the Surgeon of Death for doing nothing, after all.

* * *

The shopping center was Law's main hunting ground. It was always teeming with people, and he could choose whoever his heart desired at the moment. Just like in the shop.

Law was sitting on the bench inside the shopping center. Today he had one last job in this part of the Grand Line megalopolis before leaving for the next one. Police were already getting restless, and the crime lord who needed to be healed was on his last hours. He actually didn't have time for a long window shop.

The Surgeon gazed around the crowd bustling past him. His sharp eyes fell on a scrawny, black-haired boy in his late teens, wearing a red and white coat and, strangely enough, a straw hat on his head. The boy excitedly moved his hands while grinning widely and chatted with a long nosed teen.

A predatory smirk appeared on Law's face. What a lively one, and a cute one at that. He loved that kind of prey, they always satiated his hunger for longer.

The Surgeon followed both boys out of the shopping center, carefully avoiding all the cameras. The boys parted ways in front of an exit. The straw hatted teen hummed some kind of melody as he rounded the corner and walked into an empty shopping center's inner yard, probably taking a shortcut.

Law couldn't believe his luck. He was almost running late, but this kid made everything so easy for him. It seemed like fate itself pushed him into the Surgeon's hands.

"Hey, wait," Law called out.

The black-haired boy stopped and turned around to look at him. He stared at the stranger for a moment before a wide and happy smile appeared on his face. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Can you come with me for a bit?" Law asked.

"Eh?" The teen shoved a pinky into his nose, plucked out a booger and flicked it away. "Why?"

Law almost tripped over his own feet from surprise, while he walked over to him. He had found an odd one this time, for sure. Normally after such a question, youngsters started to get wary of him, but this kid…

"You know, it's not very polite to pick your nose in front of strangers," Law scolded him, a light smile tugging the edges of his mouth.

"Shishishishi," the teen chuckled. "Sorry, sorry! So, what do you want? Do you have something interesting to show me?"

The heck was wrong with this kid? He was more naïve than Law thought he'd be. "Yeah," Law replied with the friendliest smile he could muster. "Come here."

"Ohhhh!" The teen shouted in glee, eagerly following after the Surgeon of Death into the corner between two walls, hidden behind a truck. "So, what kind of interesting thing you gonna show me?" He asked as they reached their destination.

Law smirked. "This kind." He grabbed the teen by his shoulder, shoving him against the wall and pinning him down with a kiss.

He felt a sudden explosion of energy come into him as soon as his lips touched the youngster's. And it was unusually vibrant. Law definitely hunted a good one this time.

Feeling full, the Surgeon straightened up, licking his lips in a satisfaction. He never felt better before, this was simply amazing.

Suddenly it clicked. There was no body going slump, no thud when it hit the ground.

Law opened his eyes and was instantly frozen by the owlish obsidian eyes, gawking right at him. He stared back, in absolute bafflement. That never happened before. He was certainly full, but his victim was also still very much alive.

"AH!" The teen suddenly exclaimed. He pulled out a phone from his pocket and looked at the clock. "Yikes, Nami will kill me if I'm going to get late!" He touched Law's arm, the one that was still resting on his shoulder, and Law recoiled from him, letting him go. "It was really interesting, but I need to go now. I'm sorry! Next time show me more!" The teen flashed him a sunny grin before waving his hand. "Let's meet again! Bye for now!"

Just like that the straw hatted teen was gone. Law leaned against the wall behind him, rubbing his closed eyes. He was shocked to no end. What the hell happened?

* * *

It was a nice, pretty warm day for winter. Law was sitting on a bench on the edge of the park absorbed in thoughts. He absent-mindedly followed every person walking past him.

This one was too young, that one too old. That one looked like a good choice, but his hair wasn't black. The one over there was too tall, and the one next to him too fat. Law perked up when he spied a red and white coat in the crowd. Ah, no. That person didn't have a straw hat.

The Surgeon heaved a heavy sigh in exasperation. What the hell was wrong with him? From the moment when he kissed that straw hatted teen, he wasn't able to think about anything else. He wanted to know how he survived. Was it a fluke? Maybe the teen died later?

Somebody patted him on his shoulder. Law instantly turned his head to yell at the person who dared to interfere his musing.

Before he could say anything, warm hands cupped his face. His mind managed to register only the golden rim of the straw hat and a goofy grin before he was drawn into the kiss. The same vibrant sensation engulfed Law's body, making him feel like he emerged from the darkness and was showered by the warm sunshine for the first time in his life.

Law had to suppress an urge to grab the teen and leech onto his lips for longer when he eventually pulled back, and was now grinning at the Surgeon happily.

"I finally met you again!" The straw hatted boy exclaimed happily.

Law opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came to his mind. This whole situation was too obscure for him. It didn't make any sense! This straw hatted person didn't make any sense! His hat, his obsidian eyes, his small scar under one of them (it made him even cuter), his overflowing sweet and kind life-force… Nothing made sense about him!

"Lu-Luffy! Y-you kissed someone!"

Law tore his gaze from the teen's face and whipped his head to look at the owner of the unfamiliar female voice.

Three people were standing nearby and gawking at them, pure shock etched on their faces: the female who spoke had long orange colored hair, standing next to her was a green-haired bulky man with three earrings in one ear and a blond man with curly eyebrows and one eye hidden under his hair.

"Shishishishi, I guess I did!" Luffy stated proudly.

"But you… He… This…!" The young woman stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Suddenly she flailed her arms and screamed, "This doesn't make any sense!"

Law had to nod, wholeheartedly agreeing with her.

The green-haired man just facepalmed. "Do you have rubber instead of brains, Luffy?" He groaned.

"Yeah, Luffy," the blonde said coolly, while lighting a cigarette, "if you're going to kiss a random person, go and kiss a beautiful lady, not a strange man sitting on the bench in the park."

"That's not the point here, Sanji!" The female screamed as she smacked him over his head.

"Guys, it's alright," the black-haired teen grinned at his friends, "he kissed me first!"

"He WHAT?!" Roared the orange-haired woman. "When?! How?!"

"Week ago when Usopp and I went to the shopping center. He said he had something interesting to show me and lead me into that corner. That's when he kissed me!" Luffy explained joyfully.

That kind of wording made Law look like a total pervert and he instantly was pressed by furious glares from all three of the teen's friends. He stood up from the bench and faced them with a small irritated scowl on his face, ready to defend himself if needed.

Luffy stepped between him and his friends. "Oi, don't be so mean! I liked that kiss!" He announced matter-of-factly.

Frustration radiated from the trio in an almost visible way, while Law couldn't do anything more than just stare at the straw hatted youth (his name was Luffy, his mind supplied) with confusion written all over his face.

"Okay…" the female squeezed out through clenched teeth. "At least introduce us then."

"Oh, right!" Luffy flashed another sunny grin. "This is my friends – Zoro, Nami and Sanji! Guys, this is…" he paused, tilting his head in puzzlement. He looked at Law. "Hey, what's your name?"

"You don't even know his name?!" Nami demanded.

Zoro facepalmed again, and Sanji regarded Law with open suspicion. Law couldn't blame them. Going by what he witnessed so far, dealing with this exuberant teen was an achievement worth of Olympic gold medal.

"Trafalgar Law," he introduced himself. Why he gave his true name, the Surgeon didn't have a clue. It would have been better to just flee from these people, but Law felt like his feet were glued to the ground.

"Right!" Luffy nodded. "So this is Tral– Trafg– Tralgaf–" with every try to pronounce his name, Luffy's eyebrows pulled together in frustration. "This is Traffy!" he finally declared with his dorky grin.

This time it was Law who groaned. "Just call me Law," he suggested.

"Nah, Traffy is fine," the teen replied, brushing of the suggestion. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!"

Law's eyes widened. D? So this goofball was from the same cursed bloodline as him. Was that the reason why he survived not once, but twice?

"For the love of God, I can't take it anymore!" Nami stated, grabbing Luffy by the hand and dragging him away. "I need to tell you a thing or two, Luffy. Come with me!"

The blonde eyed Law one last time before running after the orange-haired woman. "Nami-swaaaan~! I also want to hear a thing or two from you!"

Zoro glared at Law before he also trailed after his friends. "Are you a moron?" He grunted to Sanji.

"EH? What did you say, marimo?!"

"I said you're a moron, curly eyebrow!"

"Want to fight, shitty kendo master?!"

"Bring it on, love café owner!"

Law was left standing alone, rendered speechless. He glanced at Luffy, and the teen caught his gaze. "See you next time, Traffy!" he yelled, grinning and waving his free hand.

Law stared after him till they all crossed the street and entered a café on the corner of it.

* * *

Trafalgar D. Water Law was not a stalker. Definitely not. There was no way that infamous Surgeon of Death stooped so low as to stalk someone. He was a hunter, but not a stalker. It just happened that the café where the straw hatted teen liked to hang out had a coffee of his taste. And that was the only reason why Law visited it every day for the past week. He certainly wasn't here for Luffy. It was a pure coincidence that the Surgeon sat at the darkest corner and secretly observed him all day long. He would not allow anyone to think otherwise.

"It's called stalking, you know."

Law's eyebrow twitched when he heard those words. He lifted his head to look at the saucy speaker. It was the blond friend of Luffy (Law barely remembered that his name was Sanji) who worked her as a waiter. Casually chewing on the toothpick and with a glint of insolence in his one visible blue eye, the man stared down at the seated Law.

The Surgeon leaned against his soft seat, not lowering his eyes from Sanji's, showing that he didn't feel threatened. "Do the waiters of this café offend every client? I'm here because I enjoy your coffee. It's hard to find one for my taste in this city," Law said, a confident smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm the owner," Sanji retorted, flicking his toothpick on the other side of his mouth, and glancing at the cup on Law's table. "Coffee you say?"

"Yeah, coffee," Law confirmed. What was this guy's problem? From the day one, he always ordered the same drink. Law also glanced at his cup. He was just a common client, enjoying his coff–

Law blinked once. Twice. Thrice. But the image didn't change.

Black tea was lazily twirling around in the cup before him.

"So, would you like to taste our coffee at least once?" The blond man teased. "Because you always order the black tea."

Law scowled, glaring at the cup. Dammit, he just pulled a rug from under himself. Had he really been ordering the black tea for the past week? In all honesty, he couldn't tell.

Sanji put a hand on the table and leaned towards him. "What's your game, stalker?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. "Luffy may be a naïve idiot, but he has family and friends who will risk their lives to keep him safe."

"I'm not playing any games," Law objected, picking up his cup of tea (which was already cold, he noted) and bringing it up to take a sip.

"Really?" The blond man straightened up and smirked. "So, you truthfully like our Luffy then?"

Law instantly choked on the tea and went into coughing fit. Sanji slapped him several times on the back to help him, with the same mischievous smile across his face. Once Law could breathe again, Sanji placed a hand on his shoulder, leaned closer again and said, "I'll just go and tell Luffy that you're here right now and you can deliver your feelings to him directly." He clapped Law over the shoulder to show his support, and left.

Law jumped up in a flash. He put on his coat and his hat, dropped money for the tea on the table and promptly walked to the exit.

It was embarrassing for Surgeon of Death to run away like that, but he was certainly not a stalker! He didn't care about that straw hatted teen! Not at all! Luffy can disapp–

"Traffy!"

Law froze with his hand on the door handle. As the light steps stopped right behind him, he clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Traffy?"

Law slowly turned around and instantly stiffened in his spot by meeting those owlish obsidian eyes. "Luffy-ya," he acknowledged. Luffy was standing way too close for his comfort.

A happy smile spread across the teen's face. "Sanji said you were looking for me. I didn't know you were here! I would have come to meet you much earlier! Are you leaving already? Why?"

Law glanced around him. It was good that there were not a lot of people in the café at this time of day. His eyes fell on the blonde and another of Luffy's friends (Zori? Zoro?), standing at the sidelines and watching him like hawks watch their prey.

"Come on, Traffy, join us!" The black-haired teen reached for his hand, but Law pulled it away.

"I…" Law mind was empty. He couldn't admit to himself that he was possibly attracted by this black-haired youth, so it was no way he could confess something like that loudly.

"Is it about the kiss?" With a small frown marring his face, Luffy asked, peering right into Surgeon's grey colored eyes with flecks of gold. "Do you need more?"

Law was taken aback. "…What?"

"Energy you take when you kiss. Do you need more?"

Law's eyes widened from shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Luffy KNEW? How? Why? What the hell?! And he was even okay with that?! "Why…?" _Why are you offering more?_ Law wanted to ask, but his mouth suddenly dried out and his tongue refused to work. He was a killer, dammit!

"You're a D, right?" A goofy smile appeared on Luffy's face. "Ds come in pairs!" He shouted with glee.

Everyone in the café turned to look at them, and Law wanted nothing more but sink into the floor. He had no clue what the teen was talking about, and he also didn't remember ever telling him that he was actually from the D bloodline too.

A question came from Sanji. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you about it, guys?" Luffy looked at the blonde. "My dad told me. Ds come in pairs to negate each other's powers." He faced Surgeon of Death again. "And Traffy is my other half!"

"Are you sure, Luffy?" This time Zoro asked.

"Yeah," the teen nodded firmly, not shifting his gaze from Law. "I understood the moment he kissed me the first time. I have too much energy, and Traffy lacks it. So, we share it!"

It was such a blunt explanation, that Law wanted to facepalm, and then vanish from the face of the Earth.

"Shishishishi. Ace used to set everything on fire quite often," Luffy continued in a light tone like he was speaking about the weather, not an ancient curse, "until he met Sabo, another D with the affinity to water. So, you see, Law, it's fate!"

A silence stretched between them. The words slowly sunk into Law's mind, and he was trying to comprehend them. The fact that Luffy called him by his true name helped him to focus on the importance of it, and how strong Luffy actually believed in what he was saying.

Suddenly Zoro groaned. "I'm out of here," he stated, turned around and walked away.

"Oi, marimo, you don't believe in fate, do you?" Sanji inquired, as he trailed after him, eventually leaving both raven heads alone.

"So, you kissed me because of that?" Law broke the silence, surprising even himself with his weak, insecure voice. He was the Surgeon of Death, dammit! He was a self-confident, arrogant bastard who could scare to death even the most evil criminals! But before those obsidian eyes and that cheeky smile Law was feeling like his whole world got thrown off its axis. "Because of fate?" He added quietly.

Luffy stared at him. "Partially, yeah, but mostly because…" he paused, letting his lips split into the biggest, sunniest grin Law had ever seen. "…I LIKE YOU SO MUCH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before bursting into mirthful laughter.

As every person in the café started staring at them again, Law felt the warmth of blush creeping onto his cheeks and tips of his ears burning them red. He snuggled into his coat's collar; at the same time tugging his spotted hat down to hide his embarrassment. And just like that his fearsome and intimidating image as the Surgeon of Death puffed out of existence.

"Stop confessing in my place, you shitty lovebirds!" Rang an angry shout from the back of the café.

Luffy just laughed it off. He reached to grab Law's hand again, and flashed his usual sunny grin when the man didn't pull it away this time. "Come, Traffy!"

Law let Luffy drag him wherever he wanted. "Fate, huh?" he mumbled before a blissful smile curled on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy stared and stared, not really paying attention to his friends chatting around the table in Sanji's café where they all were sitting. He stared in fascination till he couldn't restrain himself. He leaned over the table, reaching across it, and pulled one Law's hand towards him.

Law almost fell flat on the table from the unexpected yank. "Luffy-ya," he muttered, slightly annoyed.

The chatter died out, and four pairs of eyes fell on the two. Luffy was intently studying the tattoos on Law's knuckles, not even noticing that his friends were now looking at them.

The Surgeon cleared his throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable under their scrutiny. He always tried to keep low profile and stay on the sidelines, unnoticed. "Luffy-ya, what are you doing?"

"Why do you have 'death' written on your fingers?" the teen asked, tearing his eyes from the tattoos and looking at the man in front of him.

Law was silent for a moment as a memory he failed to forget flashed before his eyes.

* * *

" _I love you, Law," she said, pressing her body even closer to his chest and tiptoeing to reach his lips with her own._

" _I love you too," he confessed as he leaned to kiss her._

* * *

The Surgeon put his other arm on the table and rested his chin on his palm. "Why? Are you scared?" he inquired, silver eyes shining with sharpness and an evil smirk playing on his features.

However Luffy just grinned brightly at him. "Nah!" he exclaimed, happily. "That's so cool!"

"I think that's creepy…" Usopp whispered to Zoro, but the green-haired man wasn't listening to him, contently sipping from a bottle of sake.

Law's eyes softened, and his smirk slowly shifted into a gentle smile as Luffy resumed his study on his hand. He watched how the teen traced each letter with his own finger then moved to the cross on the back of his palm.

"As I was saying…" Nami continued with a small irritated scowl on her face. "Today is the opening night for that movie about pirates, we all wanted to see so badly. If we're going, we need to order tickets right now."

Luffy pushed Law's sleeve up, and almost jumped from excitement when he spotted the tattoos on the forearms. "Do you have even more of those?!"

Nami sighed. "And the one who wanted to go the most is not even listening to me…" She hung her head as Sanji patted her on her back.

"Yeah, I do," the Surgeon answered to Luffy's question.

Luffy's eyes widened, and he instantly leapt over the table and into Law's lap, startling him. "I want to see it!" he cried out, excited.

Law caught his hands just in time before he could lift his shirt up.

"Oi, oi," Sanji protested. "Leave that stuff for your bedroom activities."

"Bedroom?" Luffy tilted his head to the side. "But I want to see them now!"

"Luffy, you can't strip another person in the middle of the public space," Nami scolded him.

The black-haired teen frowned, looking back at Law who was still gripping the teen's hands and seemed confused on what to do in that kind of situation. Apparently Luffy's friends knew exactly what they were doing, because the teen slumped against his chest with a defeated sigh.

"Fine. I'll see it another time," he mumbled, pouting. "Why bedroom though?"

The Surgeon facepalmed. Had he really fallen for this simple-minded person?

Zoro burst into laughter, followed by Usopp's chuckle. Nami just heaved a heavy sigh.

"Luffy is so innocent, I'm starting to feel sorry for Law," Sanji commented.

"Trafalgar Law!"

The hoarse shout drew the attention of the group to the café doors. Several policemen were standing at the door, scanning the interior. A tall, bulky man with white hair and a cigar in his mouth was glaring at their table.

Law scowled. He recognized the man. Agent Smoker. He was the one who almost cornered him several times in the past. The Surgeon wasn't surprised that he showed up here too, though that determined spark in the agent's gaze made him worried.

Smoker briefly glanced over the people at the table, before his eyes got fixed on Trafalgar and the young man in his lap. "So, we meet again," Smoker said with a wry smile. "Your next victim?" he asked motioning at Luffy.

Law tensed from his words, and Luffy felt it, he glowered at the policeman. "Who the hell are you?!"

Smoker fished out a badge from his pocket and flashed it before the teen's eyes. "Agent Smoker. I have the order to arrest Trafalgar Law as a suspect for several murders. Men, cuff him."

Luffy's whole demeanor suddenly changed, mouth forming a thin line and eyes growing cold. He climbed off Law and stood in between him and police. "You can't take him. I will not allow it."

Zoro, Sanji were the first ones to also stand up, immediately followed by Nami and Usopp. Law glanced at them. He was actually prepared to meet their condemning eyes pointed at him, but was genuinely surprised to see that all of their glares were focused at the justice forces.

"I can arrest you all for the police work obstruction," Smoker growled. "Who are you, brat?"

Not faltering in a bit from the threat, the teen held against the agent's stern glare. "Name's Monkey D. Luffy."

Smoker narrowed his eyes at the name. "Monkey D. ..?" he mumbled, and then it clicked. The agent bit his cigar stronger. "You don't know the true colors of this man, brat."

"I don't care!" Luffy brushed his words off in an instant.

"We don't allow smoking in this café," Sanji commented leisurely, hinting at Smoker to leave.

"It's fine," Law suddenly said, standing up. "I don't want to cause any problems."

"But, Traffy–"

The Surgeon place a hand on the teen's head and smiled at him. "It's not like they have anything solid against me." He put on his coat and hat and let the policemen to cuff him.

"Traffy…" Luffy whispered.

Law felt guilt gripping him because the teen seemed so heartbroken when he looked at him for the last time before an officer forced him through the doors.

Nami came from behind Luffy and hugged him tightly, while he just kept staring at the spot where his other half disappeared.

* * *

Smoker slammed a fist on the table, and Law winced from the unexpected violent act. He smirked at the agent, causing him to bare his teeth.

They had been in the interrogation room for the last several hours already. The Surgeon just got tired, feeling a headache building up, but Smoker was already at the last of his nerves.

"I said that you don't have anything solid against me," Law teased him, crossing his arms in front of him and confidently leaning against the chair.

"You had a gun on you," Smoker pointed out, annoyed.

"I have a license for it," the younger man countered. "It's for self-defense."

Smoker glared at him. He turned around and left the room without a word. Law sighed, running through his hair with a hand. This was such a hassle.

An image of Luffy flashed before his eyes, and Law unconsciously smiled. The young man had become his light in the past month. Every time the Surgeon saw that bright, sunny grin, he felt the darkness where he lived almost all his life evaporate and walls he build to protect himself crumble. Law couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not. He pressed his palm at his forehead, trying to qualm his headache. If Luffy ever stopped smiling at him like that…

Smoker entered the room and threw a folder onto the table. It slid across and stopped right before Law's eyes. Breath hitched in his throat. There was a photo of a grinning Luffy attached to the corner of the folder.

The Surgeon glared at the agent. "He has nothing to do with it," he growled.

"Oh?" Smoker smirked amused. "It seems you're quite into that boy, aren't you, Trafalgar?" He leaned closer and whispered. "Have you already kissed him?"

Law stiffened for a split second, but that didn't slip through the sharp eyes of the agent. "My guess would be, that you have no idea who he is," he said, looking way too smug. "Do you know who his father is?"

"Why should I care about that?"

"Does the name Monkey D. Dragon ring a bell?"

Law just stared at him. What he was trying to tell him? Monkey D. Dragon. Dragon. Drag–

Law's eyes widened as he finally recognized the name. In the underground world that man was better known by the epithet Revolutionary Dragon, the person who was considered the true ruler of the half of Grand Line megalopolis.

Smoker grinned, pleased by finally managing bring at least some despair for the prisoner. "You think Dragon would let slide the fact that you worked for several of his enemies and rivals?" he inquired. "And you even set your eyes on his son…" he trailed off.

Law clenched his teeth, not saying anything. The headache was getting worse by minute. He would have never imagined that that goofball was related to such a ruthless persona. The Surgeon had some run-ins with Dragon's people in the past, and it never ended in peace. He will have to leave as quickly as possible. At the mere thought of leaving his light, Law's belly painfully churned.

"I'll let you think about it," Smoker teased, still wearing a cocky smirk. He opened the door and yelled out, "Bring the prisoner to the holding cell!"

* * *

Law was sitting on the cot in his jail cell, leaning against the wall. He had both his arms resting on his bent legs, and he slowly massaged his temples.

This was the worst. The moment Law let his guard down, life just had to kick him below belt. Revolutionary Dragon wasn't a man to trifle with. The more he mused, the more Law was surprised why he hadn't made a move yet. Without doubt, Dragon knew about Law's presence around his own son. So, why had he stayed silent?

"You're annoying!" a sudden loud yell in the corridor startled the Surgeon out of his thoughts. "I said to bring me where Traffy is!"

Law lifted his head, confusion written all over his face. The familiar voice sounded like a blessing to his ears.

"This is not a request concert!"

"I don't care! I want to see Traf–" Luffy cut himself off as he was walking past Law's cell and spotted him. A huge, sunny grin appeared on his face. "TRAFYYYY~!"

The policeman beside him grimaced, pulling out the keys and unlocking the cell's doors.

"Luffy…" Law uttered unable to believe that the teen was here. "Luffy-ya, what are you doing here?"

The doors opened, and Luffy instantly let himself in. "I came for you!" he exclaimed, plopping next to him on the cot. "I missed you!"

The officer who escorted him locked the doors, muttered something under his breath, before stomping away.

"But… how did you get here? I doubt they just let you in than you asked."

"Well, I asked, but that jerk policeman refused," Luffy recalled, his eyebrows bending into annoyed scowl before he grinned at Law again. "So, I punched him!"

Law unwillingly snorted. "Of course you did," he remarked, a small smirk slipping on his lips.

Luffy stared at him. "You look tired," he noted, shifting closer to the man. "Do you need–"

"No!" Law's refusal was a lot harsher than he intended. He gritted his teeth, because the teen slightly winced from his outburst. "I'm sorry," the Surgeon apologized, placing his hand on his eyes. Ah, he felt like scum now!

Luffy slid under Law's arm and curled into his lap, winding his arms around the man's torso. "If you don't allow me to kiss you, then I'll have to do this," he said, snuggling against Law's chest.

Law sighed. He embraced the teen and placed his chin on his head. The Surgeon closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of another body against his and inhaling Luffy's scent. "Smoker was right, you know," after a moment of comfortable silence, Law admitted.

"About what?"

"That you don't know anything about me."

Luffy chuckled. "Who cares!" he replied cheerfully. "Besides, you don't know much about me either."

A silence settled between them once again. That was true; Law didn't know much about Luffy, just some bits and pieces from his interactions with friends. He never asked, because he didn't want for the teen to start questioning him in return.

"Traffy," Luffy called before giggling. He shifted his head to peer at the Surgeon. "Let's become boyfriends!"

Law kept looking at him with a sad and sorrowful expression, not saying a word.

Luffy frowned. "If you don't want…" he started, but the older man put a finger on his mouth, successfully shushing him.

"You were interested in why I have 'death' tattooed on my fingers," Law recalled, quietly. "My first lover… I killed her with our first kiss."

Eyes wide, and mouth agape, Luffy recoiled from the man's chest to gawk at him face to face.

A wry smile appeared on Law's face, seeing the teen so shocked. "You probably now think that I'm a monst–" He didn't finish his sentence, because Luffy suddenly leached into his lips. Law could only blink at him when the teen pulled away.

"You were saying?" Luffy smiled mischievously at him.

"That I'm a mon–" This time the Surgeon was silenced with a kiss even faster. He grabbed the younger man by his shoulders and pushed him away. "Luffy-ya!" he huffed.

"Shishishishi. You were talking nonsense so I had to punish you!"

Law stared at the grinning face in front of him. He could certainly deal with anything life threw his way if Luffy would just keep smiling at him like that. "Punish, huh?" he said, an ominous smirk slowly curling on his lips.

Luffy's smile fell as he felt dread creeping in. "Uh oh…" he mumbled, readying himself to run away from his boyfriend's wrath.

Law caught him, and shoved him on the cot, pushing his hands under the teen's shirt.

"Stop! Stooooooop!" he pleaded.

But there was no mercy from the Surgeon of Death as he started to tickle Luffy, while smirking darkly. The younger man's joyful laughter resounded across the corridor and all the other holding cells.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, Luffy," a female voice suddenly came from their cell's exit followed by a light chuckle.

Law stopped the tickling and turned around to see the tall woman with a long black hair in a purple formal suit observing them, amused smile present on her features.

Luffy spent a minute trying to catch his breath. "ROBIIII~N!" he cried out after sitting straight. "You saved me!"

The woman chuckled again. "You're welcome." Her eyes shifted at the Surgeon. "I'm Nico Robin, the lawyer for Monkey family."

Law narrowed his eyes. If the Monkey family lawyer was here, then… was she sent by Dragon? "Trafalgar Law," he introduced himself.

"My boyfriend!" Luffy chimed in cheerfully.

"Oh," Robin smiled, curiosity shining in her dark blue eyes. "How interesting."

"I haven't agreed yet," Law objected, ruffling Luffy's hair affectionately.

"Traffy, come on!" the teen pouted.

"Luffy, I have your release papers here," Robin said, waving a folder for them to see.

Luffy frowned. "I'm not going without Traffy!"

"Understood, captain, give me couple more hours then," the lawyer easily agreed, not at least surprised by his decision. "You can decide on your relationship status in the meantime," she added, walking away and hiding that cat smile of hers behind the folder.

Law turned to Luffy, a smirk in place. "So, where did we stop?"

* * *

"Chief, you can't be serious!" Smoker yelled in outrage. "This person is a murderer!" he pointed at Law who scowled at that. "You can't just release him like that!"

They were all standing in the police chief's Sengoku office where Luffy and Law had to sign some papers after getting their things back.

Sengoku heaved a heavy sigh. "Shut up, Smoker, they have all the necessary papers and you have nothing incriminating against this man." He turned to Law and slightly bowed his head. "Please accept my apology, Trafalgar-san."

"It's alright," Law replied. "Just don't let him stalk me any longer."

The agent almost bit his cigar from frustration, while the chief only nodded.

"Boys," Robin called, "the car is waiting."

"I'm gonna put you behind the bars, mark my words," the grey-haired man growled when the Surgeon walked past him.

Law flashed a cocky smirk his way. "Goodbye, Smoker-ya," he said, showing him the middle finger.

Luffy stared at his gesture, then his eyes flickered at the police agent who seethed at his boyfriend. He lifted his hand and mirrored Law's action by showing a middle finger at his direction.

This time Smoker actually bit his cigar, as his face turned purple from anger.

"Luffy-ya," barely holding a snicker, Law pushed Luffy's hand down, "that's not a nice gesture to show to people."

"But you used it!"

"Yeah, I'm a bad man."

"No, you're not!"

Robin simply chuckled at their antics as Sengoku sighed again.

* * *

After they all climbed into Robin's limo, Luffy and Law on one seat while Robin settled in front of them, Luffy's mobile phone suddenly started to ring.

"Yeah?" the teen answered the call. "Oh, Ace!" Pause. "Shishishishi, nope, I'm fine." Another pause. "I punched a policeman." Luffy rolled his eyes. "Yea, right." His face suddenly lit up. "Really?! Barbecue?! That's sounds awesome!" He whipped the drool from his mouth. "Who's coming?" Luffy glanced at Law. "You and Sabo?" Pause. "Alright! I'll bring my boyfriend with me then! See ya soon, Ace!"

Law was staring at the giggling Luffy after he put the phone away. Ace and Sabo. Luffy mentioned once that those two were also Ds, and he knew that Ace was Luffy's brother.

"Ace is getting worried?" Robin inquired.

"Shishishishi. He heard that I got into jail again," Luffy chirped before turning to Law, with the biggest grin he had ever seen plastered on his face. "Ace invited me to the first Spring's barbecue at our family mansion next weekend! Just him, Sabo, me and you! It will be so cool!"

"I haven't agreed to come," Law protested.

Luffy's smile fell, and he frowned. Suddenly he leaned towards his boyfriend's ear and whispered something before grinning widely again.

The red slightly touched the Surgeon's ears tips. "Fine!" he agreed, facing the opposite direction, eliciting laughter from Luffy.

Robin couldn't help but marvel at their interactions. Luffy was always a happy child, even after what happened to him, but now he was simply shining from pure delight. "Dragon-san will be pleased to know that you're so happy, Luffy," she said, while keeping an eye at Law's reaction. Only her keen eye could notice him slightly faltering at the name of Luffy's father.

"Shishishishi, say 'hi' to dad from me!"

"I will," the lawyer smiled. "He also would be interested to meet you, Trafalgar-san."

Law looked at her. This woman had the best poker face he had ever seen. He couldn't deduce if there was a secret meaning behind her words or not.

"He's Luffy's father, and it's reasonable for him to want to meet his son's boyfriend, isn't it?"

The Surgeon still was silent, distrustfully staring at Robin. That sweet smile must have been a fake. He didn't believe that the person like Revolutionary Dragon could give him a slip for harming his men and helping his enemies just because he was dating his son.

"Dad is cool!" Luffy chimed in, breaking the awkward silence in the limo. "I'm sure he'll like you, Traffy!"

Law sighed, and smiled at his young lover. "I certainly hope so too."

* * *

" _Alright! I'll bring my boyfriend with me then! See ya soon, Ace!_ "

Click.

Ace listened to a monotonic beeping on the phone for a while. His brain tried to comprehend the words his little brother just said. He slowly took the phone away from his ear and brought it in front of him so that he could stare at it like this small device held the answers the man wanted to hear right now.

"Oi, Sabo!" Ace finally called.

He was sitting on one end of the couch while Sabo occupied another end. The blonde had his both legs folded beneath him and held a book about modern architecture on his lap together with a notebook where he was taking some notes.

"M?" Sabo hummed at him, not averting his eyes from the book.

"Do you call me your boyfriend?"

This time the blonde glanced at Ace and raised an eyebrow at his odd question. "Aren't you a bit too young for a middle age crisis?" he asked, teasing smirk slipping on his lips.

Ace finally tore his eyes from the phone. "You smartass!" he lightly kicked Sabo across the couch, eliciting the laugh from him. "Be serious!"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Ace, I call you my boyfriend."

"And I call you my boyfriend, too," the raven continued to gawk at his phone once again.

A slight frown found its way on Sabo's features. "Why are you staring at your phone like that? Did Luffy disagree to meet next weekend?"

"No, he agreed."

"Soooo…" the blonde drawled, starting to get worried about the man's strange behavior. "What's up?"

"Luffy said he will bring his boyfriend with him," Ace replied, and only now he felt full weight of that one word. _Boyfriend_.

Sabo was silent for a while as his eyes also got fixed on the phone. Slowly a soft smile tugged the edges of his mouth. "So, Luffy finally found his other half."

Ace's head whipped at him instantly. "What?! No. Nononononono…" He jumped from the couch and started to stomp around the apartment. "That's impossible! I'm sure he just said the word without realizing its meaning!" Ace snapped his fingers and grinned. "Yeah! That's it. I'm sure of that!"

"Or maybe he really found his–"

"NO! No. Nope. Just no!" the raven stomped around a bit more before chuckling. "I mean… It's Luffy we're talking about here! He couldn't even know the true meaning of the word 'boyfriend'. Right..?" Ace desperately leached into Sabo's eyes with his own, waiting for a confirmation of his ridiculous theory.

But his own boyfriend just laughed at him, lowering his head and continuing his work on the notes.

Not getting the answer he was hoping, Ace slammed a palm onto his face with a groan, "Dammit, Luffy…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ace," Sabo called as he exited the kitchen, "please stop stalking the window and come help me prepare the meat for the barbecue."

The freckled raven was staring through the window, clutching a curtain in one hand while the other's fingers were nervously tapping against the windowsill. "They should have already been here…" he muttered, scanning the road to the mansion. "I want to see how that man who claims to be Luffy's boyfriend is treating my brother…"

The blonde sighed. "Ace, promise me to play nice." The only answer he got was just more grumbles from under his nose. "If that man is really a D and another half of Luffy, you know that you can't do anything against them being together," Sabo scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Ace replied distracted. "We all know that a D can betray their other half. I'm sure you remember Teach."

Sabo's face darkened, and he glared at his boyfriend. "Do NOT talk about that person here, especially in front of Luffy!"

The raven winced. "Sorry, Sabo, I…" he uttered, glancing back just to see the blonde returning to the kitchen. "Sabo? I said I'm sorry! Sabo?!"

A rumble of a car's engine drew Ace's attention back to the outside. A yellow and black jaguar cabriolet rolled into the yard and parked next to his red mustang. Ace whistled. He always appreciated a good car, even owned by a person he didn't like. "Nice wheels," he commended. The roof of the jaguar was up, so Ace wasn't able to see the driver just yet.

Luffy jumped from the passenger's side and bounced to the boot. From his quickly moving mouth, Ace figured he was babbling happily about everything and anything as usual. He glared at the driver who finally climbed out of the car. Black jacket with a line of orange spots around the waist, blue jeans with dark spots and spotted hat on the head. Ace frowned. What the hell with all these spots?

The man said something, and Luffy beamed at him. Damn, Ace cursed in his mind, his little brother seemed extremely happy being with him. They both grabbed their bags and started to walk towards the main doors. The freckled raven tore himself from the window and stalked to the lobby to welcome the new arrivals.

Ace rounded the corner and suddenly stopped dead in his track as he observed the man flicking his little brother on his forehead. Anger boiled inside of him. He gritted his teeth, and with an outraged, "You bastard!" Ace shot forward… and smashed into the glass door with all his might.

The door rattled, but withstood the attack, sending a vibration throughout the whole house. Ace bounced back and fell to the floor, groaning from pain.

Sabo entered the lobby to see what was happening. He stopped by the sprawled Ace and looked down at him. "Did you attack the door?" he asked, amused. "Again?"

"…No," his boyfriend denied, rubbing a lump on his forehead.

Sabo chuckled. He glanced outside. Luffy and his friend were standing a bit further from the door, locked in an intense conversation. Sabo opened the door to invite them inside.

"–you were on top of me and had me pinned down, so I couldn't reach it!" Luffy's disgruntled voice reached their ears.

The man beside him smirked, and, damn, that was an evil looking smile. He took pouting Luffy's chin and forced him to look at him. "If you're so unsatisfied with a result, we can always play it again," he offered.

"WHOA!" Ace roared all of a sudden, jumping on his feet. "Stop right there, you, you… bastard! Stop molesting my brother!"

They both turned their heads to look at the other two Ds. "Oh, Ace, Sabo, hi!" Luffy greeted them cheerfully, while Law just scowled at the accusation.

"How can you act so carefree when this man just said he will… he will..!" Ace trailed off, as red colored the tips of his ears. He coughed into his fist and waved a hand trying to show his point. "You know..! That!"

Luffy just tilted his head to the side, totally confused about his words. Law snorted. "We were talking about a game," he finally explained. "Twister, to be precise."

"Shishishishi! It was fun!"

Sabo burst out laughing. Ace only blinked at him. "Huh?" was his intellectual response.

"Let us introduce ourselves," Sabo finally said, after he got his laughter under control. "I'm Outlook D. Sabo, this grump here is Portgas D. Ace."

"Hmph!" Ace folded his arms in front of him, keeping his narrowed eyes on the stranger.

"This is Traffy!" Luffy pointed at the older man.

Law rolled his eyes. "I'm Trafalgar Law."

Sabo blinked at him, and even Ace frowned in confusion. "Not a D?" the blonde asked.

An awkward silence stretched between the four men before Law sighed. "Trafalgar D. Water Law," he reintroduced himself. He hadn't said his full name in ages, not after Cora-san told him about the D bloodline's curse. These people were the same as him, so it should have been alright to tell them that name.

"It's nice to meet you, Law-san," Sabo said, giving him a friendly smile and offering him a hand.

Law shook it and replied, "Thank you. It's very nice to meet you as well, Sabo-ya."

"Your name is so cool!" the straw-hatted teen exclaimed, staring at his boyfriend in awe. Law simply smiled at him, then lifted his hand and ruffled his black unruly hair.

"Oi!" Ace yelled, stepping forward, but Sabo grabbed him by his collar and stopped him. "Keep your hands to yourself, you… you… spots-maniac!"

Everyone just stared at him for a second dumbfounded.

"I love Traffy's spots!" Luffy declared with delight. He caught Law's hand and dragged him towards the mansion, but before entering he stopped next to the blonde and gave him a quick hug. "I'm happy to see you, Sabo."

"Good to see you too, Lu."

"Now, come, Traffy, I want to show you our room!" Luffy proceeded to drag the older man inside.

Law flashed a mocking smirk at Ace as he passed him. The freckled raven growled and readied himself for an attack, but Sabo, who was still holding him by his t-shirt collar, yanked him back.

"Spots-maniac? Really, Ace?" Sabo shook his head as the other two disappeared up the stairs, letting the other man go.

"What?"

"That was so unoriginal, even for you," the blonde answered, an amused smile curled on his lips. He shook his head again, also turning to leave. "And be civil. Law seems like a decent guy. Besides, Luffy won't be happy if you'll hurt him."

Ace grumbled under his breath when he suddenly perked up. "Wait a minute… Oi, Luffy!" He sprung after his little brother. "I haven't had my hug yet!"

* * *

"Have you already done it?"

Law turned to look at Ace who glowered at him like he already hated whatever answer he'd decide to say.

"Done what?"

Four of them were gathered at the inner yard, preparing to start barbecuing their food.

"You know…" Ace trailed off, waving his hand as his gaze only intensified. He stared at the older man, trying his non-existent mind reading abilities.

Law frowned at him, annoyed. "Can you be more specific, Ace-ya?"

Luffy and Sabo came from inside the mansion chattering with each other.

"Had sex!" the freckled D shouted, and promptly red dyed his cheeks as he noticed his younger brother and boyfriend halting nearby.

Sabo just sighed in surrender, while Luffy cocked his head to the side, staring intensely at them.

"I don't see how that concerns you," the Surgeon retorted coolly, narrowing his sharp silver eyes at the man in front of him. "It's a personal thing."

Sabo shook his head, settling on looking around for a lighter to start a fire. He found only couple boxes of matches. "Oi, guys, I need help here," he called out to the others but was thoroughly ignored.

"Luffy is my brother!" Ace declared aggressively.

"So, what? He's my boyfriend," Law replied, eliciting a joyful 'Shishishishi' from Luffy.

Sabo glared at matches. They were the bane of his life. "Guys, do any of you have a lighter?" he inquired, but no one paid any attention to him.

"I'm his big brother, I have to decide if you're good for him or not!"

"By asking such personal things? What are you, a pervert?"

Ace face went red again. It was not clear if he was reddened from embarrassment or anger. Probably both.

"Traffy is awesome!" Luffy chimed in.

"You stay out of this!" his older brother demanded.

"Don't yell at him," Law growled.

In the background, Sabo tried to pick up a box of matches, but as soon as he touched it, water surged from his fingers, completely soaking the box. "Dammit…" the blonde muttered, glancing at the other Ds who still ignored him.

"Yeah, Ace, it's mean!" Luffy agreed. "Traffy never yells at me."

Ace folded his arms in front of him. "B-because he has another agenda!" he said in his defense.

"It's because I lov–" Law suddenly cut himself off. He cleared his throat, before continuing, "…because I care about Luffy."

"Shishishishi!"

Meanwhile, Sabo carefully picked up the second box of matches, knitting his brow in great concentration to hold his powers in. He managed to open it, take one match and even light it up when his water washed the box, soaking it once again. The blonde's heart almost stopped as the wind blew at that moment. "Nonononono…" he hurriedly mumbled, stretching his hand towards charcoal. The lit match went out half an inch from it. Sabo let out a frustrated growl. "Luffy!" he called, but the teen was too absorbed into Ace's and Law's bickering. The blonde frowned. It was time to get serious. "Luffy, I'll give you extra meat if you help me."

A result was instantaneous – Luffy swiveled around and gave him his full attention. "What do you need?"

"Do you have a lighter?"

"Nope." Luffy glanced at soaked matches and laughed. "What happened here?!"

"For some reasons, I can't control my water around matches," Sabo confessed, eliciting another laughter from the younger D. "There won't be any meat to eat if we don't figure out how to start a fire."

A horror gripped Luffy's features. "Oh, no! We need to do something! We need to save meat!" he panicked.

"You do what?" Law teased Ace. "Gonna call me 'spots-maniac' again?"

Ace growled. "Aren't that true? What's up will all those spots anyway? Tattoos, too!"

Sabo heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll just go inside and look for a lighter."

"No, Sabo, wait," Luffy stopped him. He stared at those two, a lop-sided smirk slowly curling on his lips. "I have an idea. Be prepared to catch your fire."

"What do you–?"

Luffy made a beeline to Law and tugged his sleeve to get his attention. When both pairs of eyes got fixed on him, he grinned, grabbed Law by his jacket collar and pulled him into a kiss.

A deadly silence fell on the inner yard for a moment.

Then there was a sound of crackle as fire flared across Ace's shoulders. Law's eyes widened when a split second later Luffy's brother was all consumed by fire, but he didn't scream or moan from pain. His eyes were trained on Law, seething with hot wrath.

"Finally! We have fire!" Sabo suddenly exclaimed triumphantly. "But, Lu, I must say, that was one ingenious, although dangerous move." He shoved his hand into Ace's fire and put it on his head like it was not a big deal. "Good thing this guy hadn't exploded." Sabo laughed, and a water suddenly sploshed over whole Ace's body like someone would had thrown a bucket of water on him, extinguishing all the fire.

The freckled D was now standing completely soaked, with water dripping from his black bangs. He glared at Sabo who just laughed it off.

"See, Traffy? Ace and Sabo are two halves of the same piece." Luffy beamed at his boyfriend. "Just like us!"

And then Ace noticed it – Law's eyes when he looked at Luffy. They were full of affection, gratitude, and love. He seemed at peace simply standing beside his little brother and hearing his words. Ace realized that he saw that kind of emotions before in another person's eyes – his own.

Law was saved by Luffy like he had been saved by Sabo years ago.

None of the Ds had an easy life. It was part of their blood curse. Every each of them stumbled through the darkness of this world until they met their light which illuminated their path. Ds came in pairs. They were two halves of the same soul.

Ace smiled, glancing at his own light who was now happily humming something while kindling barbecue's fire. As he looked back at Law and Luffy, he concluded that his little brother was definitely in good hands. "Alright, I need to go to change my clothes," he said cheerfully. "Oh, by the way, Law?" The oldest raven sighed and faced him ready to go another round, but Ace simply grinned at him. "I saw your girl, she's gorgeous! You parked her right next to my red lady. We should really let them go wild in a race later!"

Law was startled by his sudden change in attitude, but Ace seemed honest with his friendliness. He returned a smile. "Sure, why not? Your's isn't bad, either."

Sabo and Luffy blinked, stunned by unexpectedly jovial exchange. They shared a baffled glance and shrugged at each other.

Ace started to walk towards the mansion. As he was passing Sabo he smacked him across his butt. It caught the blonde totally by surprise and he jumped, letting out a girlish squall. Ace leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'll get my revenge tonight, smartass."

Sabo gripped Ace by a collar and pulled him closer. "I'll hold you to that," he said, smiling. Ace also grinned at him before leaving.

Luffy stared at his brother's and Sabo's interaction. He glanced at his hand, then at Law's ass. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he slapped his palm on his boyfriend's behind. His smile fell when he didn't get the same reaction as Ace got from Sabo. Maybe he did it wrong?

Law sighed, feeling a hand groping his butt. "Luffy, what are you doing?"

The younger raven blinked owlishly at him. "Nothing," he replied innocently.

The Surgeon of Death only rolled his eyes at his light's antics.

* * *

Luffy and Law were slowly walking down the street, carrying grocery bags full of snacks and drinks for the movie night with Ace and Sabo. The younger raven was telling a story about how Ace and he sneaked into Zoo at night when they were kids. He waved his hands expressively, recalling how all the mammals they let out from their cages wrecked havoc in the Zoo. Law simply smiled at his lover's enthusiasm. He hadn't expected anything else from this goofball.

Suddenly Luffy halted in his steps, a serious expression on his face. He stared at the alley they were just passing by. It was full of trash, broken bottles; very old advertisements covered the wall above the huge trash container. There was a half-dry blood track of someone being dragged deeper into the alley.

Law frowned at it. "Luffy?" he called.

"There is someone here," the straw-hatted teen replied, put grocery bags on the ground and walked into the alley without any hesitation. He gasped as soon as he reached the other side of the trash container.

"What is it?" Law asked, also stepping into the alley to see what his lover had found.

"It's a dog!" Luffy exclaimed and crouched down. "We need to help him!"

The older raven looked around the corner of the container. The sight was gruesome: a big dog was lying on the ground in the pool of his own blood. His snow white fur matted with blood clots, especially around his rear; a red saliva was coverings his mouth.

Once Luffy's hand gently touched the dog's head, he weakly whined. "He's alive! Law, he's alive!" the teen exclaimed, turning to his boyfriend and beaming at him.

Law crouched beside the teen. His hands ran over the dog's body, professionally checking and noting all the injuries.

"What happened to you, buddy?" Luffy softly cooed the animal, petting his neck. "Don't worry, we're gonna help you."

"He was probably hit by the car and dragged here to die, hidden from all the eyes," the Surgeon said his theory aloud, scowling as his hand stopped at the rear end of the dog's spine. "His spine is broken, and I'm sure he has internal bleeding. There is no chance for him."

Luffy looked at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "No, no, there must be something we could do! We can't just leave him here like that!"

"Yeah, there is something we can do," Law noted, pulling a knife from under his jacket. "We can put him out of his misery."

Luffy's eyes widened even more. There was a flash of fear in them and then anger. "No! I won't let you do it!" he cried out.

"Luffy…"

"No!"

Law stiffened as he noticed a glimmer of tears in his lover's eyes. He sighed, and then smirked. "There is one more thing we can do," he said. "If you're willing to help."

"What should I do?"

Law gripped the collar of Luffy's jacket and yanked him closer for a kiss. Feeling full, the Surgeon of Death leaned away and licked his lips. "You could cheer up because you're starting to taste bitter." Luffy's face formed a pout from hearing his words, and Law snickered. "Hold him still," he said, finally giving his attention to the injured animal in front of him. "This surgery won't be pleasant for him."

"Surgery?" the teen echoed. "You can help him?"

"Yes."

Luffy watched in fascination when a small blue bubble formed under Law's palm and all of a sudden stretched to the sides, engulfing the injured dog. Law's eyes flashed in gold as he surveyed the patient. His tattooed fingers swiftly moved an inch from the flesh, but his powers reached deep inside: stopping the bleeding, knitting muscles back together and pushing bones into correct places.

"That's it," Law exhaled, the gold color melting away from his eyes and the blue bubble vanishing into thin air. "He should get better now."

Luffy grinned. It was a mystery how his face hadn't split in half yet. "Thanks, Traffy! You're the best!" He turned to the dog, nudging him awake. "Buddy, did you hear that? You'll be okay now."

"I used my powers to fix the life-threatening injuries," the older raven explained. "We still need to take care of the lesser ones." He was brushing a hand over the dog's shoulder, checking for any wounds he might have missed, when the dog lifted his head and licked his fingers. Law blinked at him dumbly.

"Shishishishi," Luffy chuckled beside him. "He knows who saved his life!"

Law was startled by his words. He didn't save lives. He exchanged one life for another. That's why he was called the Surgeon of Death. The dog's chest under his hand was heaving regularly and calmly and the realization that a life was saved today washed over him. Law smiled. He ruffled Luffy's hair, pushing his straw hat off. "It was you who saved him. I just used my powers, but without you, I couldn't do that." The teen opened his mouth to give a retort but was silenced with a finger on his lips. "Besides, I would have just walked past this alley, so it was all you."

Luffy knitted his eyebrows in annoyance. "It was a team work, then!" he proudly declared, his tone not giving any chance to object. "C'mon, buddy, let's go home," he said, lifting a big dog and pressing him tightly to his chest. "Whoa, heavy…"

"I think he's still a pup," Law observed. "He should grow even bigger."

"Shishishishi! You're a big boy, eh, buddy?"

They left the alley, and Law picked up all the grocery bags they had left on the ground earlier. Then two Ds continued walking towards Monkey family's mansion.

"Will you keep calling him 'Buddy'?"

Luffy hummed. "Nope. How about we name him Tiger?"

The older raven snorted. "He's a dog, not a cat. And fully white at that."

"Lion? Gorilla? …Bear would be a cool name!"

"What's with you and animal names for another animal?"

Luffy pouted again. "If you're so smart, then you think up a name for him!"

Law glanced at the dog, reaching and scratching behind his ear. "How does Bepo sounds for you, furball?"

* * *

A back window of a parked limo rolled down, and the man inside blew a puff of smoke from his cigar into the air. A dark scar ran from one of his ears, over the nose bridge and across the other cheek, clearly visible juxtaposed against his pale skin. His deep-set and heavy-lidded eyes were now following two men further down the road.

"So, this is infamous Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law?" he asked, with a flick of his hand pushing a stray strand of hair into a place where it was kept neatly slicked back. "Paula, who's the shrimp with him?"

"Already searching," a young woman with curly dark-blue hair replied, pushing her square glasses up. Her fingers were running over the laptop's keyboard at unbelievable speed as she searched every database for needed information. "Monkey D. Luffy, nineteen years old, unemployed, a dropout from the university. Several arrests, nothing too impressive. Mother is deceased, father is… Whoa, you're not gonna believe this. His father is Monkey D. Dragon. Also has an adoptive brother Portgas D. Ace who's in a relationship with Outlook D. Sabo. ...What's up with all these one letter middle names?"

"Revolutionary Dragon?"

"The very same," Paula answered, still looking at the monitor. "There is nothing else notable in his files. This kid tends to spend his days in a café, owned by his friend – whom I already checked, he's clean – lazing around and doing nothing."

"Hm," the man with a cigar hummed. "Are you sure that there is no information of him partaking in his father's business?"

The woman smiled sweetly at him. "I'm one of the best information searchers you could find, Sir Crocodile. They call me Miss Doublefinger because I can hack into any database with a double tap of my finger."

"Don't get all cocky on me," the man growled. "Your reputation is the reason I hired you, so I expect of you to live up to it."

Paula tossed a lock of her curly hair back, offended. "I can guarantee that Monkey D. Luffy is nothing more than just a worthless neet*. If he had a name in the underground world, I would have already known it."

"A worthless neet, you say," Crocodile drawled, blowing another puff of smoke out. "Keep digging. If your information will turn out correct, we could even use that brat to persuade Surgeon of Death to work for me."

"You mean blackmail him into submission," Miss Doublefinger specified. "You're not concerned about the fact that you're planning to use the Revolutionary Dragon's son?"

"If that brat is as worthless as you say," the man glared at her, causing her to gulp nervously, "Dragon probably doesn't even care about him. Besides," a cruel smirk appeared on his scarred face, "others already set a plan in motion to take Dragon down from his throne. Killing his spawn would just help it. Kuhahaha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - A NEET or neet is a young person who is "Not in Education, Employment, or Training".
> 
> A/N  
> So, yeah, Bepo is in this story! Not a bear, but he's still big, white and fluffy. Google 'Pyrenees Mountain dog' and you'll see :P  
> Is Luffy really that worthless? How will Law deal with this new danger? Read it in the next chapter!  
> Also, reviews are always appreciated! :)


End file.
